The Road To My Heart Leads Straight To Your Door
by allforyoumydaisy
Summary: One-shot turned chapter story. Nakua wakes up from another terrible dream about Iroh leaving for Republic City. Unbeta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Authour's Note: Alright, this is my first attempt and a "fandom" story, I usually write "bandom" or original fiction. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I wasn't sure if General Iroh could redirect lightning, so let's just assume Zuko taught him, yeah? Title credit belongs to Paradise Fears.**

**Update: I've received a few reviews that say they would like me to continue this one-shot. If you all really want me to add to this plot/story leave me a message in the review section :)**

Nakua gasped loudly and sat up in bed. She sighed and brushed the sweat matted hair sticking to her forehead away. she looked to the window beside the bed. The sky was a light purple, nearly blue with orange coming up over the horizon. She sighed again. Iroh was to leave with the United Forces fleet at noon and Nakua was terrified to say the least.

The night Iroh told her of the plans to assist Republic City, Nakua began to have gut wrenching and strangely real nightmares. Tonight was no different. She took deep meditation breaths to settle her buzzing nerves and turned her pillow to the cool side before laying her head back down. She pulled the blankets over her arms, which were now covered in goosebumps, and curled up close to Iroh. Nakua wrapped her arms around his arm and nuzzled his arm gently.

Iroh rubbed his eyes and smiled at down at the dark haired young woman clinging to his arm.

"And why is my pretty wife not resting, hmm?"

Nakua clung tighter to Iroh's arm and sighed, "The nightmares again. They were worse this time."

He gently ran his fingers through her wavy and slightly knotted hair and kissed her forehead.

"Would it help if you told me what happened this time?"

Nakua nodded and closed her eyes, recalling what had happened in the nightmare.

_**Amon stood on a large stage, his Chi-Blockers and the Lieutenant standing on both his left and right.**_

"_**Today, my followers I have a special treat for you..."**_

_**A small platform rose from beneath the stage, holding four bound and gagged prisoners on it. The prisoners struggled against their binds causing the Chi-Blockers to shock them once again.**_

_**Amon laughed, "These four sit before you, my fellow Equalists, because they simply do not understand what we are trying to do here, not only in Republic City, but everywhere. They do not see the true evil that lies behind bending. These four benders snuck into my headquarters and planned on assassinating me instead of the Avatar herself performing the task. Instead of making their dear Avatar proud, they have only made her out to be a coward, unable to fight her own battles. And now they will pay the price for not seeing what is right and pure."**_

_**The crowd cheered as four Chi-Blockers removed the sacks covering the bender's heads, revealing them to be Councilman Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and General Iroh. The crowd cheered louder. Amon positioned himself behind Councilman Tenzin, ready to remove his bending, but Iroh, Mako and Bolin managed to get out of their binds. The two firebenders began a slew of attacks in Amon and the Lieutenant's direction while Bolin worked on freeing Tenzin. Amon raised his hands causing all four benders to rise off the ground, their bodies frozen in pain.**_

_**The masked leader began to laugh, "These benders do not see their are greater powers than bending."**_

_**He flicked his wrists, sending all four men flying into wall after wall. Amon laughed harder as the crowd watched quietly.**_

"_**I now see simply taking your bending will not do..."**_

_**Amon flicked his wrists again, only this time instead of sending the benders into another wall...**_

_**He tossed them into an electrified dome, killing them instantly.**_

Nakua wiped her eyes and choked out a sob. Her husband cupped her chin gently and wiped away the remaining tears with the pads his thumbs.

"Nakua, my wife, my love. I promise you that I will not let that happen. I swear to the spirits."

Nakua sniffled, "I know, my love. I-I'm just so scared that something bad will happen. I know you are powerful and so is the Avatar, but Amon always has a way of being ahead. I don't want to lose you."

Iroh pulled her to him gently and held her close as he kissed her forehead.

"You won't lose me, my love. I swear to you."

He grinned and nuzzled her neck, "Plus, I could always redirect the electricity out of the way. Did your worried subconscious forget that?"

Nakua rolled her eyes and nudged him in the ribs, "Shut up. I am a worried newlywed that loves her husband dearly."

Iroh kissed her shoulder and she turned in his arms to face him. Nakua sighed and curled up against his side.

"I love you too, my pretty wife. I'll return to you in one piece, I promise."

He pecked her lips softly and rubbed her slightly swollen belly gently.

"How else will our daughter learn to firebend?", he smirked.

Nakua shoved his shoulder lightly, "How many times must I tell you that our _**son**_ will be a _**waterbender**_?"

Iroh laughed and wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"You and _**our firebending daughter**_need to get some rest."

Nakua growled at her husband, "Iroh, I swear to the spirits I will-"

Iroh covered her mouth gently, laughing softly.

"You swear to the spirits that you'll get some sleep and let your husband get some decent sleep before kicking some Equalist ass?"

Nakua let out a _**Hmmph**_and snuggled closer to her husband. Iroh smiled and buried his nose in Nakua's hair, savoring the smell before being away from it for weeks or even months.

Soon both newlyweds fell into a peaceful sleep, with Iroh's hand gently caressing his wife's belly and Nakua's hand resting on top of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys, I decided to turn this into a chapter story. This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer. Comments/Reviews are much appreciated.**

Nakua paced back and forth in front of the large window looking over the docks at the Fire Nation capital. It had been months since her beloved left with her father in-law, Commander Bumi, to assist the Avatar in Republic City.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I know, I'm worrying too much..."

The Fire Lady laughed softly. "It's alright, Nakua. I'm worried as well, both of our husbands are out there".

She touched her daughter in-law's swollen stomach gently. "How are my grandchildren today?"

Nakua smiled happily. "Anxious to see their papa and grandfather...Iroh doesn't even know that we're having twins."

Ursa smiled pointed out towards the sea. "Ahh, he will know soon."

Nakua looked out towards the horizon and saw the United Forces fleet returning, their flags at half-mast. Both the Fire Lady and Nakua's faces fell instantly.

"Di-Did you hear anything of a death, Fire Lady?"

"I did not. Come, we're going to the docks."

Nakua nodded and followed her mother in-law. The women waited impatiently as the boats docked and the men left the ships, both searching for the Commander and General among the faces passing by. Ursa was the first to spot the pair.

She grabbed Nakua's wrist and gently pulled the younger woman in the direction of the men. Bumi spotted the women and picked up Ursa, twirling her around and smiling.

"Hello, my beautiful wife."

Ursa touched his cheek softly and pecked his lips. "Why are the flags at half-mast? What happened?"

Bumi's eyes, normally wild and energetic, saddened. "Avatar Korra is dead. Amon too. Both died in an Equalist airship explosion. Iroh blames himself, he was attacking the airships behind the one Korra and Amon were in. One directly behind it veered into Amon and Korra's to avoid Iroh's attacks, causing both to explode in impact."

Ursa and Nakua looked over at the distraught General. Bumi hugged Nakua and kissed her cheek.

"Go comfort him, dear."

Nakua nodded and touched Iroh's shoulder, gently squeezing.

"My love..."

Iroh turned and hugged her close, burying his nose in her hair, "I failed..."

Nakua ran her fingers through his hair. "Shhh, you did not fail. You did everything you could to keep the other airships away from Amon and the Avatar. The Equalist controlling the airship caused the explosion. Not you, my husband."

Iroh sighed heavily. "I just feel somewhat responsible. What if she was in the Avatar State? Then there will never be another Avatar."

"Calm yourself, Iroh. If Avatar Korra is the last Avatar, she will be known for defending her people and giving her life to protect benders and non-benders from Amon. If she is not that last Avatar, she will be in the Spirit World willing and waiting to help the next Avatar on their journey."

The General hugged her tightly. "I know...Thank you for easing my mind, my beautiful wife. Now, what have you and the Fire Lady been doing while Commander Bumi and I have been away?"

Nakua smiled. "Well, we finished the nursery. Would you like to see it?"

He kissed his wife's cheek and smiled, "Lead the way, my love."

Nakua lead Iroh back to the palace and stopped in front of the room connected to their bedroom.

"Go on and head inside, I want to see your reaction."

Iroh turned the doorknob gently and opened the door. The walls of the nursery were covered in a soft red with shimmery gold flecks in the paint. The hand carved furniture was lacquered in black and the linens were a darker shade of red with gold accents. Iroh's eye lit up with joy as he drank in every inch of the room.

"It's perfect...Wait, why are there two cribs?"

Nakua blushed and rubbed her belly. "I am sure you can think of why, dear General."

Iroh was quiet for a moment before gasping, "Tw-Twins? We're having twins?"

Nakua wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek, "Twins, my love. Two waterbenders, of course."

Iroh looked down at his wife, a playful smile on her lips, "Now, my love, you know that we're having two firebenders. You can tell by where you're carrying most of the baby weight."

Nakua scowled, "Iroh, don't make me slap you already after being home only fifteen minutes."

Iroh smiled and kissed her lips, "You look so cute when you're angry. I was only joking about the baby weight."

Nakua smiled and nuzzled her husband's neck. Iroh grinned and kissed her hair.

"But, I was not joking about the firebending twins."

Nakua punched him roughly in the shoulder before turning on her heel and heading back down to where the Fire Lady and Commander Bumi were waiting.

"Owww! That hurt!"

"I warned you!"


End file.
